My Fallen Angel
by Seth Hoult
Summary: Spike is given his own body when Chase wants him gone. But without Chase as anchor, will Spike go on a rampage or find love? A REQUESTED FIC! (Vampiregirl) Spike x OC and slight Adam x Bree x Chase
1. Spike's Last Chance

**Author's Note: This story is for Vampiregirl who gave me this idea in a review for one of my stories, and who I'm also hoping reads this and likes it too. Took me a while since I wasn't sure how to go about it but I'm open-minded and even added a mix of my own ideas like Adam x Bree x Chase but it's still mainly Spike x Violet/OC (I just had too much fun with the possibilities).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lab Rats or the first idea for this story (like Spike's love interest Violet who will be introduced later and is on the cover of the story…)**

**Chapter 1 – Spike's Last Chance**

(3rd P.O.V.)

"I can't take this anymore! I'm done. I've had it and had it, now I'm just done with it!" Chase shouts out the moment he walks in the house after being suspended from school earlier thanks to Spike. Donald walks in after him closing the door listening to Chase's rant the whole way home. "Chase you might want to calm down now." Davenport says calmly. "Were you not listening to what I just said, Spike dropped shit! Literally shit in diapers tied up to balloons that he popped with darts, with shit falling all over that art show, just because that's what he thought about it!" Chase shouts out. "Well then why didn't he just not go?" Davenport points out. "It was mandatory by the school for the students to get involved and creative, which ironically Spike was." Chase responds. "Yeah he did, but really it might've been an improvement from what I saw that survived." Davenport says, trying to lighten Chase's mood. "That's not funny Mr. Davenport! Because of him I got suspended." Chase says. "Where'd he even get those diapers of poop anyways?" Davenport asks aloud, thinking to himself. "Mr. Davenport!" Chase shouts in disbelief. "Oh sorry Chase, you were saying." "I want you to get Spike out of my system, I've thought it over and I'm well capable of taking care of myself in a fight so I don't need him anymore." Chase says plainly.

"Wait… what?" Davenport asks, acting as if he didn't hear Chase right. "I said that I want Spike gone, I mean he's no longer needed if I can protect myself already right? And let's face it besides protecting me what else is he good for?" Chase explains. "Well uhh, Spike has a lot of potential Chase you just have to give him time." Davenport tries consoling. "Time for what? Time for when he starts dropping bombs instead of diapers. You've said that before Mr. Davenport but it's easy for you to say that, you have full control of your body and I don't really see the point in trying anymore if it has the same results. I get angry, Spike's out and something goes wrong and someone gets hurt." Chase says. Mr. Davenport looks at Chase with an understanding look, he's really been trying at the whole "dad" thing since the lab rats went on strike and he can understand where Chase is coming from, but the scientist/inventor part of him still see's Spike as an exciting specimen that he created with his own hands. "Okay I get it and your right Chase, you can take care of yourself and it's selfish of me to just let you go through this." Davenport says, making his decision. "Thank you Mr. Davenport. Can we go to the lab now and get him out already?" Chase asks. "Now? Are you sure, because there are some side effects that might…" "Yes! Now let's go." Chase interrupts already walking ahead to the lab, as Davenport follows. As soon as they're in the lab Chase gets ready to enter his capsule, before Davenport stops him. "What is it Mr. Davenport, I thought we were doing to do this?" Chase asks, worried Davenport may have changed his mind.

"No Chase it's not that, it's just… Spike is more than just an app I created. He has his own chip so before you go in I just want you to know that when it comes to removing him, you might experience some slight side effects. But don't worry they'll wear off soon, but I'm just saying it's a lot different than switching your chips out with the others." Davenport explains. Releasing the breath he was holding, Chase simply nods his head smiling to himself before entering his capsule. "Alright so you're gonna just put your hands on the capsule like you guys did the last time when you fixed your glitch from the LEMP." Mr. Davenport instructs as he starts typing on his computer to decode the commando app. Chase suddenly feels weariness as his bionics seem to shift underneath his skin from unlocking Spike's app from his chip. "What's taking so long?!" Chase shouts in impatience. "It's an app with a personality Chase, there are bound to be some difficulties." Davenport explains. Soon enough the commando app is removed, transferring itself outside of Chase's capsule and on top of Davenport's computer. Taking the app and putting it in his pocket, Davenport goes over to Chase's capsule, where Chase is inside kneeling over feeling drained of his energy after taking it out. Opening the capsule door, Davenport crouches down to help Chase back on his feet. "Yeah I tried to warn you that it would drain out your energy, sorry about that." Davenport says to Chase. "I'm fi..ne Mr. Dav…enport." Chase says, his voice cracking from exhaustion. "No you're not Chase. You body's trying to adjust to the changes in your bionics now, the best thing for you right now is to sleep it off." Davenport explains, grabbing a blanket that Bree left in her capsule and wrapping it around Chase before leaning him against his capsule. "There you go." "B...ut Mr." "No but's Chase, you're gonna stay in your capsule, relax and get some rest." Davenport says concernedly. Closing Chase's capsule door, Davenport then goes to his computer to turn the alarm on if Chase tries to gets out of his capsule. Looking back, Davenport see's Chase sleeping having slide off a bit, still wrapped in the blanket. Smiling to himself, Davenport then put his hand in his pocket and pulls out the commando app.

'It just seems like such a waste.' Davenport thinks to himself disappointed about his effort in the commando app going to waste. 'Wait a minute hold the phone, why didn't I think of this sooner. Why can't I just give Spike one last chance and make him his own person with his own body, that's what I should do!' Davenport thinks ahead of himself, the scientific inventor side showing up with different possibilities, and begins coming up with how he's going to bring Spike back. "Eddie keep an eye out on Chase, okay?" Davenport asks his security system/friend. "Awww why do I always have to look after the kids instead of Tasha? You know I might like to get out of the house too!" "Eddie!" "Alright, alright fine I'll watch out for Adam." "It's Chase." "Yeah just put a name tag on 'em instead." Eddie responds, Davenport choosing to ignore him. Putting Spike's app back in his pocket, Davenport leaves the lab rat's lab and goes over the to side of a wall, where he opens a secret hatch in the back of the training lab not even the lab rats know about. Entering the pass code for a secret door that seemed like it wasn't there. Entering he passes through many of his newest experiments and inventions kept under wraps until a later date or just to keep them out of Leo's reach, besides that no one besides Eddie and himself have access here. Carrying Spike's app, Davenport puts it into the computer to work out the kinks in order to have it fully prepared in order to create Spike and see what he'd be capable of, while uploading Chase's DNA along with his bionics. When Spike's app is fully updated as a chip similar to Adam, Bree and Chase's and ready, Davenport then puts it in his newly perfected bionic fusion chamber, which looked a lot like the lab rats capsules only not see through. Closing the door he adds Chase's DNA and Spike's chip to the chamber for them to be fused. 'Alright fingers crossed.' Davenport thinks as he waits for what will hopefully be a good outcome.

After 10 minutes of just waiting, Davenport growing more impatient. Davenport checks his laptop to see it still uploading, taking it's time at only 13%. "Oh come on! You're more functional than a super computer with the world's largest memory why are you going so damn slow!" Davenport yells at his laptop, aggravated to the point where he just might pick it up and throw it. 'Damn computer… oh well I better go check up on Chase.' Davenport thinks to himself as he walks out of his restricted lab. Walking back into the lab rat's lab, Davenport hears the alarm going off with Chase's capsule open. "Eddie!" Davenport shouts out. "What, what, what is it now?!" Eddie asks, showing up on all the screens in the lab. "Where's Chase? I told you to keep an eye on him!" Davenport asks demanding to know. "That's what I've been doing genius, you know now that I think about it…" "Just tell me where he is!" Davenport yells ready to push Eddie's off switch. "Alright geez, he's upstairs in the kitchen." Eddie says before powering down, off the screen. Davenport running to the elevator to make sure Chase is okay.

**(Meanwhile in the restricted lab)**

After Davenport left to check up on Chase, the upload bar jumps from 13% to 47% to 93% and… complete! The doors from the fusion chamber open with a hand quickly grabbing onto the edge of the frame. Then a naked Chase look-alike comes out pulling himself out of the chamber, before crawling on all fours, feeling weak from the sudden growth in the short span of time in the chamber, stumbling a bit before walking straight. Standing up the clone looks around and takes in his surroundings in the lab; not finding anything in the least bit of interest in any of the inventions the clone finds Davenport's laptop. Walking over, taking a seat to look at the screen the clones see's all the information concerning his chip. But what shocks him the most is his reflection he sees on the screen of the laptop. Almost clearly he can see he looks exactly like Chase only with a bit more muscle tone, becoming shocked at what he see's for some reason he touches his face almost like he's trying to reach into his mind and figure something out. The copy then starts to see a rush of memories flash from different moments, all thoughts invading his mind. The memory's seemed to make him angry as he punches the computer shattering the screen half in one punch, dropping the bottom part from his lap. He finds the exit from the restricted area fairly easy and makes his way in the training lab still in the nude, where he finds the red lights from the alarm still on from earlier.

More memories suddenly flash in his mind, memories of pain, confusion but most of all rage. He flips the table at the screens, even though it's attached to the floor. Showing strength even Adam would have trouble competing against. "Intruder! Stop that! Intrudeeerrrrr…" Eddie tries sounding off the alarm in the lab before the clone cut him off by pulling his wires, and crushing the other computers in the lab during the process. "What the fuck!?" Davenport shouts out, with Chase standing next to him in shock at seeing at seeing himself or what he thinks is just some random nude stranger who just happens to look like him. 'Stranger things have happened.' Chase thinks to himself trying to consider all countless possibilities. "Rrrraaaaauurrr!" the clone roars at Chase and Davenport while charging straight through them and making it to the elevator, the doors closing right behind him. "What who was that?!" Chase asked getting over his shock. "Did you do something while I was out, what was that… thing?" Chase asked now unsure if he really wanted to know. Davenport smiling at the thought of his experiment being a success, rushes to the elevator pushing the button to try and get the elevator to come back down. "That was… an experiment I made to sort of kind of… see if I could?" Davenport says trying to find the right words in his hurry. "An experimental clone? Really?! That still doesn't explain why…" "Just help me get him back in the lab so I can explain everything to you later. But for now we'll have to cut him off by the stairs so let's go!" Davenport orders, hoping his experiment doesn't manage to escape or worse Tasha see's him.

**(Meanwhile Upstairs)**

Chase's clone runs out of the elevator but stops in his tracks when the front door opens, with Adam and Bree coming through the door with Adam on her back. "Come on Adam we're inside you can get off now." Bree say not yet noticing the naked Chase look-alike. Adam on the other hand falls off of Bree pointing at what he thinks is Chase. Bree turns over to what he's pointing at and immediately turns around already feeling a blush on her face. "Chase! What are you doing without any clothes on?!" Bree asked, hysterical at seeing Chase nude. "Yeah man it's not fair! You get to throw poop at people and be naked like a monkey but I can't walk around in just my underwear." Adams says at seeing Chase naked not even looking away, checking him out. Davenport and Chase then come up from the stairs seeing the copy with Adam and Bree in the living room, running over to try and cut off the clone from any possible escape. "Oh hey Chase. Wait…" Adam says confused at noticing two Chase's. But looking more at the naked Chase than the real one, while Bree turns back around and sees the two Chase's. "Whoa what the…?" "Oh I get it now! You made a robot of yourself to walk around naked for you so you wouldn't get in trouble!" Adam says. "What? No Adam this isn't a robot." Davenport tries to explain. "Hey I don't judge, it looks real to me but I think it'd be better to just do it for real like in person." Adam says looking between Chase and the clone. "Yeah you would like that wouldn't you." The copy says with an annoyed look on his face. Chase and Davenport look at each other with disbelief at Adam, before realizing that the clone spoke. "Ayo Bree! What do you think?" Adam asks ignoring the clone, now trying to get her attention, Bree seemingly staring off into space. "Huh what? What!" She looks back at the clone that's just been standing there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "God can somebody get him some clothes!" Bree says flustered at the thought of Chase without them. "My eyes are up here princess." The look-alike responds. Embarrassed at being caught by the copy, Bree turns back around, "I was not…" "Yes you were." The clone interrupts. "No I was just…" "Bree don't worry about it I saw everything, still am and so did you." Adam points out smiling. Bree just sits on the couch in silence facing away from the clone, frustrated with Adam for ratting her out.

"Alright enough of… whatever that was. Chase go downstairs and get Spike some clothes to put on." Davenport says. "Oka… wait Spike!? Are you…?! And you…!" Chase points between Davenport and Spike realizing what's happening now, but not knowing how. "Gee Chase just because the robot you couldn't finish a sentence doesn't mean you can't either." Adam mocks. "Wait that's Spike?" Bree asks. "Yes and it's a long story but basically it was just shortly after I removed him from Chase, and thought how it would just be a waste to just destroy something I put a lot of effort into so I upgraded his app into a chip similar to all of yours and combined it with Chase's DNA in my fusion chamber, and now he's here." Davenport explains, as Chase just scoffs as he leaves to the lab to get Spike some clothes. "No seriously this could be really beneficial for everyone and I mean that, this way Chase doesn't have to share a body or get into trouble anymore since he has his own now, he'd make a great addition to the team too what do you guys think of that?" Davenport asks.

"So that's Spike…" Adam say catching up to the conversation before smiling and jumping over to hug Spike, only ending up accidently tackling him down on the couch "we are gonna have so much fun now!" Adam shouts thinking of all kinds of fun stuff he can do now since he always did kind of like Spike, when he wasn't hurting him at least. "Get off of me!" Spike shouts at Adam before pushing him off. "But wait why did you give him Chase's body, I mean I know you couldn't give him mine because that would be just wrong since he's a guy but why not Adam's?" Bree asked now curious but still looking the other way. "Well because Spike has always been with Chase up until now and it just seemed like it would be better since he would be used to Chase's body type." Davenport answers. "So Spike is just like Chase now and if not why isn't he all mad?" "Well not entirely he's basically the same as Chase as far as looks and similar bionic abilities with a few kinks in it though, but personality wise not at all. But Spike should have more than just anger in him since he's his own person, I mean just look at him he's just sitting there calm." Davenport explains now. "I'm always mad, I've just had a lot of time trapped with no one around to release it!" Spike shouts out, getting up to follow where Chase went downstairs as Adam and Bree ask Davenport more questions. Spike finds Chase in the lab going through his supply of clothes. "Hey." Spike says scaring Chase as he jumps up, and turns around to face him. "Do you mind?" Chase growls out frustrated at having Spike here. "Uhh yeah I do, you don't know my style." Spike says simply before going through Chase's clothes. "Your style? Since when do you care about what you wear, let alone anything?" Chase asked. "Since I had a choice for once, every time I came out before you were already out and I was too busy putting something down." Spike explains. Chase decides to grab a chair and sit as Spike decides on a white wife beater, jean shorts that look a bit tight on his ass and some red converse. "That's more like it." Spike says, looking down at Chase. "Alright then let's go." Case says ready to just get up and away from Spike. "Hold up." Spike says stopping Chase with his hand on his shoulder. "What?" Chase asks annoyed, taking Spike's hand off his shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know just because you don't like me yet, doesn't mean we can't be friends." "Friends?!" Chase says in disbelief, like the very idea would be worse than death. "Yeah, friends. You and me are gonna be spending a lot of time together pal, your still suspended right?" Spike explains, walking away with a smile as Chase looks shocked at the situation.


	2. Question Authority

**Author's Note: vampiregirl, I am so sorry for taking forever to update, you probably think I'm the worst author to take you up on a request. But I just wanted to let you that know that I'm back on it and hopefully I won't let you down (if I haven't already), although if you want anything specific to add in feel free to let me know. Also I know this chapter is short but I wanted to know whether you wanted Violet to start off as a new girl in school or someone the Lab Rats already know? (I can work with either one but I need you to make the call on that one). By the way I've also decided to make my paragraphs a bit smaller to make it easier for everyone to read, so let me know what you all think of that as well. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats Grrrr! *Insert Frustrated Face* and the request idea goes to VampireGirl.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Question Authority**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.)**

"Come on Chase." "No!" Chase shouts, with Spike following closely behind him into the living room. "But you never want to do anything cool, and besides it's not like there's anything to do around the house." Spike complains. "What're you talking about? There's plenty of stuff here for you to do." Chase says. "But I'm bored! And why does everyone else get to go out and go to school, what's so great about it?" Spike asks. "Well for starters they act like normal people who don't feel the need to break everything they touch."

"Hey! It's not my fault Daven-dork doesn't just make his inventions indestructible, I mean really how is it that he's a billionaire and doesn't pay up to make his toys last. And an even better question would be why is it that he makes all the mess and we're the ones expected to pick up after him." Spike states, instead of asking. "Also why is it I can't even leave the house?!" Spike shouts, angered that Chase seems to be ignoring him.

"Well maybe if you tried being a little more gentle and a lot less rude and destructive then maybe Davenport would let you out of the house." Chase says. "I'll have you know I've actually cooled down a lot since I got my own body." "You mean my body." Chase points out. "Grrr, get over it already! Would you rather I look like Adam and fuck everything up worse with his strength?" Spike asks.

"Alright fine, but you cannot just do this. There's got to be a balance to everything." Chase says. "Alright fine your ying and I'm your yang, so come on let's just do something together, something spontaneous for once. Or are you just that stuck up on being all perfect and such a goody-goody?" "I'm not perfect Spike! I've already dealt with that and you're dead wrong when it comes to knowing anything about me Spike." Chase says. "Oh really?" Spike asks. Chase just simply stares at him blankly.

"Come on, you can't tell me there's never been one bad thing you wanted to do and did just for the hell of it." Spike continues. "Yeah well at least I don't go running around doing it like a socio-psychopath." Chase responds defensively. "Hmmm so you're saying you have? And hey even if I do come off a bit hardcore and fucked up, but at least I like that part about myself. Can you say the same thing? And if everybody else can't handle it, then they can just fuck off cause that's their problem." Spike says.

"How's it their problem if you're always the cause of it and I am open enough with myself to like it, I just have a better way of showing it to everyone. Unlike you, I don't feel the need to beat down anything that opposes me to get my way." Chase explains. "Yeah well funny you should say that cause as far as both of our personalities go, we're both superior only I'm more likeable. And that's just a few quirks of mine besides people should just be more accepting and less judge mental and bitchy about it." Spike responds.

"You're impossible!" Chase shouts, walking away from Spike with a frustrated face, before throwing himself down on the couch. As Spike decides to just follow behind Chase and lean on the couch, "Nothing's impossible for us Chase, so really what is it you really want to do just because you want to do it? Seriously, when's the last time you've even done something totally awesome and fun?" Spike asks.

"Gah, I've had tons of fun before. You just weren't ever there for any of it." Chase says into one of the couch pillows, not wanting to look at Spike. "Really? Well then maybe we should make a few changes to that." Spike says. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Chase asks halfheartedly turning over on the couch, curious as to what Spike was going to insinuate.

"Just something fun, you know between just the two of us." Spike explains. "Nothing illegal right?" "Chase if I were asking you to have fun, I'd know not to have you do something like that plus I'm not stupid to do something like that." "If you were angry." Chase points out. "Okay if I was angry, but still come on just have some faith in me like a brother should." "Oh so you're playing the brother card now mhhmm well played… alright let's do whatever it is you have in mind before I change mine." Chase says, giving in just for Spike to stop nagging him.

"Finally, I don't know about you but I hated this whole stay at home thing. It gets very boring, so I think we should crash-" "Nope, no crashing into anything." Chase interrupts. "Relax man, I was just gonna say that we should crash the beach." Spike says. "Oh… wait why?" Chase asks. "Uh, because I have a problem with authority and Davenport said I can't go out and have fun. And I'll be damned if all you guys can and I can't." Spike explains. "And what's so fun about that?" Chase asked.

"Well for starters, didn't you say how you never got to have any fun since you were on a mission the last time you went to the beach?" Spike asks. "Yeah but..." "Exactly, so think of this like a test Chase. You said I'm wrong about you never doing anything fun or cool. So why don't you try and prove it?" Spike teases. "Alright as long as nobody knows about this." Chase demands. "Since when does anyone have to know." Spike responds. "Alright fine, let's just go already." Chase says, feeling excited now about the beach.

"Yeah and also trust me by the end of the week, I promise you'll see it's a lot better to just question authority like I do." Spike says, before helping Chase off the couch and leading him to the garage. "Alright I'm just gonna go and get changed. Also it's that kind of attitude that creates criminal's in our society." Chase says. "So is being locked away and treated unfairly Chase, besides is it really a crime if the society itself is corrupted." Spike points out, Chase looking at him in shock as if thinking 'Wow that's the smartest thing I've heard you say… ever.' "Don't give me that look Chasey, if anything it shouldn't be a surprise if I'm smart. I did come from YOUR mind after all." Spike says, understanding Chase's expression.

"Don't call me Chasey!" Chase shouts out. "What so only Adam can get away with it?" Spike asks. "Wh- No! I don't know what you're talking about." Chase shouts, turning red at Spike's accusation. "Mmhhmm." "Whatever I'm gonna go change." Chase says, running down to the lab to change into some swim shorts and a shirt, before meeting Spike in the garage who decided to just stick with his muscles shirt and jean shorts.

"Alright you ready for this." Spike says instead of asks, picking up two helmets. "What're those for?" "Well how'd you expect us to get to the beach?" Spike asks back. "Well yeah but, wouldn't you rather take the helicopter or car?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of riding a bike." Spike says instead of asks. "Bike, yeah I'm okay. Motorcycle never, it's just insane how many accidents happen on them and regardless of a helmet the possibilities of death are still at an all-time high." Chase responds. "So this is what's gonna stop you from having fun?" Spike asks nodding his head as he gets on the motorcycle. While Chase begrudgingly puts the helmet on as he climbs on and holds on to Spike. "Alright Chasey just hang on now, it's gonna be a bumpy ride hehe." Spike says. "Now wai-!" Chase tries to say before Spike speeds off on the highway, holding on to him for dear life.


	3. Violet

**Author's Note: Okay the wait is finally over (so sorry about that but you know it's hard doing ANYTHING when you're depressed, like seriously I feel like I'm taking the insanity workout challenge and I'm just getting out of bed! Plus school doesn't help at all it's so damn stressful, but I'm back so yeah), Fuzzy's and Buddy's I present to you Violet! (An OC that belongs to Vampiregirl, who also requested this fic). Also I hope I can write Violet the way you made her as best as I can. And don't worry Chase will be warming up to Spike in the next few chapters granted Spike doesn't lose it first (maybe he will maybe he won't, haven't decided). Anywho here's the next chapter and the next one is in progress but if Vampiregirl would like to add anything I'll try my best to add it in, if she wants anything specific. So wish me luck…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Lab Rats…**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Violet**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.)**

Vrrroooooommm. "Gah! What the hell were you thinking Spike?! And why're we here?!" Chase starts shouting out questions after getting off the motorcycle when Spike stopped in the Mission Creek High School's parking lot. "We're blending in!" Spike growls out as he starts to hear sirens. "Quick you know this school better than me, go find a place to hide this and I'll wait for you inside." Spike says pushing the motorcycle towards Chase. "But wait…" Chase tries to say before Spike disappears in the school, Chase then rushes with the motorcycle to find a place to hide it before the cops show up. "What the hell was I even thinking, 'oh nothing bad will happen it's just a fun day at the beach'." Chase says, grumbling to himself as he finds a place to hide the bike behind a dumpster so it's not in view of any cars passing by.

"Are you done?" Spike asks, making Chase jump in surprise. "Don't do that!" Chase shouts. "Geez what's you problem?" Spike responds calmly as he enters the school. "My problem!" Chase shouts after Spike, following him in while glitching out his molecular kinesis. Causing the doors to fly off their hinges next to where Spike was just standing. "Nice going." 'Okay I need to calm down, just stay calm…' Chase thinks to himself, ignoring what Spike said in order to calm down. "My problem Spike is the fact that you're trouble." Chase growls out. "Pfft what'd I do?" Spike asks.

"You strapped a parachute on that guy and drove a boat just to drag him around and making him crash into stuff like the dock and the buoy, which was bad enough before you went and decided for whatever reason to just run right into the beach where everyone could've gotten hurt. And to top it off, you flicked off a cop before making a break for it." Chase explains. "Whaaat? It's not like that guy wasn't asking for it." Spike responds defensively.

"That doesn't matter, you can't just do stuff like that now without some repercussion. Not like all those times where you come out and wreck stuff and get away with it, you have your own body now. And what you did was wrong." Chase points out. "But he kicked sand in our faces when he knocked down your sand castle." Spike says, still defensive about his attitude. "It's still wrong." Chase repeats. "Yeah well, it's not like anyone got hurt… besides that one guy." Spike says, after seeing the look Chase was giving him at _"Nobody got hurt"_. Before suddenly the bell rang with students filing up the halls quickly to go to lunch or heading off to their lockers, some even taking a moment to stop and stare at Chase and Spike.

"Oh my god." Chase said softly, trying to hide behind Spike, since he had no shirt on and was in the middle of the hallway where everyone could see him. "What?" Spike asks a bit confused as to why Chase should be embarrassed, before Chase dragged him like a shield to the side by some lockers. "What is the matter with you?" Spike asked again, looking at Chase over his shoulder in confusion. "I'm completely topless… in public!" Chase whisper-shouts. "Yeah you're a guy, you can be topless in public with no one giving two shits about it and why're we whispering." Spike whispers back, turning around to face Chase.

"Spike you know how I feel about my body and it's easy for you to say when you at least still have your muscle shirt on." Chase said, as Spike looked around and noticed some girls and even guys staring at Chase's toned chest. Some even taking their phones out for a quick pic before he noticed a girl in the background who seemed to be struggling with her locker, but what really caught Spike's attention at first was the fact that her shirt was completely see though yet somehow still left plenty to the imagination. _'Daaammn.' _Spike thinks to himself as he looks her up and down, already starting to walk over to her before suddenly.

"Hey you there, no see through clothing in school!" Perry shouts out walking over to the girl. "Man its kids like you that make me think of how in my day girls had a full wardrobe." Principal Perry says, looking at the girl's blatant disregard for school dress code. "And I'm sure in your day I was just…" "Changing clothes and getting detention for the rest of the week." Perry interrupts loudly, Spike already walking over to confront Perry. "Spike what're you doing, if Perry see's either of us she'll think it's me and I'll get in trouble." Chase whisper-shouts next to Spike, who ignores Chase's warning and heads towards them. "You know I don't think you're one to pass fashion advice for someone who looks like a frog faced bulldog." Spike says.

"Who said…" Perry starts before turning around to see Spike. "Oh it's you, aren't you still suspended from that poop art show not that I didn't find it entertaining, but the smell has been there for a while now. So you shouldn't even be here in fact I'll escort you off the premises myself!" Perry says, grabbing onto Spike's arm to drag him away. Before Spike pulls himself loose from her grip. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Spike shouts out. "Language!" Perry shouts in rage, before Chase runs up between Perry and Spike. "Principal Perry…" Chase interrupts, trying to think of what to say while Perry looks between Chase and Spike in what looked like shock and disgust.

"THERE'RE TWO OF YOU?!" Perry asked, loud enough for everyone in the hallway to stop for a moment to see the commotion. "Yeah and…" "Hey!" Violet speaks up, interrupting Chase. "If he can be shirtless, why can't I have a see-through Shirt ON." Violet points out. "Well that... uh…" Perry starts before suddenly getting confused, looking between Chase and Violet, not sure who to direct her wrath on. "Why don't we just focus on what we came here for instead and just get me enrolled." Spike interrupts, Chase looking at him in disbelief. "YOU'RE COMING HERE TOO, ugh I'd rather stay at home and watch my cats climb and jump off the drapes." Perry responds. "Yeah I'd you to do that too but first why don't you go with Chase and he can tell you everything to get me in, that's why we're here. Right Chase?" Spike asks.

"Ugh right, I'm here to get my brother Spike here enrolled." Chase agrees roughly. "Yeah, which is also why you are gonna go and talk to her about all that stuff so that it's all arranged. Maybe even catch up for all that lost time suspended." Spike states teasing Chase after going with his excuse. "Actually we have to…" "Alright come on I don't have all day, it's hard enough with one of you so from now one that's all I'm gonna deal with." Perry says. "But…" "Ah! I will only deal with one of you, not at a time, just one of you. I don't care who so come on." Perry interrupts, already headed to her office with Chase following reluctantly.

"So you need some help there?" Spike asks, turning back around to the girl, leaving Chase to deal with Perry. "Yeah, um thanks for sticking up for me back there." She responded. "Yeah well Perry had it coming, you should just ignore her. Really she's just like one of those overweight Chihuahua's all miniature and funny lookin' with a lot of bark and… some bite." Spike says making her giggle.

"Also if it's any consolation for your shirt, I think you look hot, so what's you're combination?" Spike asks, causing the girl to stop for a moment. "… oh its 5-54-13." She says a bit flabbergasted at Spike's blunt attitude. "5-54-13… and there." Spike says as he tries opening the locker which wouldn't budge, before he bangs it around the edge, making it pop out. "There." Spike repeats, after getting it fully open. "Yeah thanks again…" "Spike" "Spike?" she seemed to ask instead of say. "My name is Spike, what's yours?" Spike asks. "Wow, I like that. Mine's Violet and I'm actually new here." Violet says.

"I like it too and I guess that just makes two of us since I am apparently just now enrolling." Spike responds. "Wait so if you don't usually go here, why now? I'm not saying you shouldn't but" Violet asks as she fills up her locker and only takes what she needs. "Well my family kind of didn't want me to come and basically fuck everything up because I tend to get a little out of control." Spike explains. "Really? But you seem so normal." Violet says, looking at Spike curiously. "Hah ha yeah you're definitely new here." Spike responds, actually smiling for the first time since having his own body.

"Well I'm glad your parents changed their minds, and I was just saying you don't really seem that bad to me." Violet explains, a bit unsure on whether or not she might've said something wrong. "Oh wouldn't you like to find out?" Spike asks leaning against the lockers before winking at Violet. "Hmmm I don't know… am I going to regret this?" Violet asks. "Probably, do you accept the challenge?" Spike asks smirking. "Hmm sure, I accept." Violet says with a smirk.

"But first… can you help me with finding my classes?" Violet asks. "Hmmm let me see…" Spike says grabbing Violet's schedule before noticing Leo walking back through the hall. "Leo!" Spike shouts after him. Leo stopping in his tracks unsure if he heard correctly, before turning around to see Spike. "Oh hey Chase, wait aren't you still suspen… whoa hey! Spike?!" Leo shouts realizing it wasn't Chase soon enough, as Spike drags Leo over to where Violet was left standing.

"Where're these classes?" Spike asks. "Well hello to you too, and why do you need..." "Just tell me where they are!" Spike demanded impatiently, interrupting Leo. "Okay! Geez…" Leo says grumpily before trying to take the schedule from Spike's tight grip, failing and instead decides to lean over to read it, until Leo then notices Violet and smiles at her. "Hey I'm Leo." Leo says forgetting about Spike for the moment. "Violet, and I'm actually new here." Violet explains. "Really? You know if you'd like I could show you around and give you a full tour." Leo responds. "Grrrr, just tell us the classes are." Spike growls out, frustrated at both Leo staring at Violet and ignoring him.

"Right, right um," Leo paincs, remembering Spike was still there practically murdering him in his mind. Leo then tries to grab the schedule from Spike again, who only growls again before showing it to Leo, "we only have two classes left and the art room is that way and the science hall is right next to it, just look for the room number next to the door and there it is." Leo says, pointing out where to find the class's.

"Alright thanks." Violet says before walking off, before turning back around to Spike. "You coming? I mean you know since you don't really have a schedule yet for any classes, maybe you wanna come with me to mine… If you want?" Violet asks. "Yeah, why not it's better than staying with him." Spike says pointing at Leo. "Hey! I'll have you know…" Leo starts before Spike start blaring him out, by listening to Violet.

"K let's go." Violet says, already making her way to where Leo pointed. Spike following closely behind. "Hey wait where's…" "GRRRR!" Spike roars at Leo. "Spike!" Leo shouted after seeing him, before running the other direction in fear. "Wow that bad huh?" Violet teases. "Nah that guy would be scared of you too, if you weren't pretty." Spike responds before following after her.

* * *

**(Later on during Lunch…)**

"So favorite… color?" Spike asks Violet, before taking a bite from her lunch. "Hmmm purple. You?" Violet responds before taking a bite from her lunch. "Black. Okay your turn." "Favorite um… band?!" Violet asks. "… It's between Linkin Park and Hollywood Undead." Spike answers. "Really?" "What?" Spike asks. "Nothing I just pictured you as more into rap than rock. And can you at least pick one?" "Na it's between those two, and I'll keep it fair you can pick two too, so who are your favorite band-s?" Spike asks, emphasizing on the "s". "Paramore and Cherri Bomb, you turn again." Violet responds simply.

"K… what do you do for a living?" Spike asks, thinking hard about what it is Violet might do. "You first." Violet responds. "Nope that's not how it works, I asked and you answer first, then me." Spike says. "But you got to bend the rules last time…" "And we evened it out, so go." Spike replies, even more curious as to what Violet does. "Well I… sing." Violet says. "Really?" Spike asks, curious as to how being a singer could be bad. "Yeah but don't tell anyone, I'm kinda just hanging out now and you know… I'm just getting adjusted to the new town and everything." Violet explains.

"Oh okay, so do you still sing. I mean do you still perform at gigs and stuff like that?" Spike asks. "Yeah sometimes, whenever I'm in the mood and sometimes I just sort of sing for myself or someone when they need it." Violet says. "When they need it?" Spike asks. "It's should've been my turn! So what do you do for a living?" Violet asks, avoiding Spike's question. "Me? I uh…" "Chase?!" someone shouted. _'Saved.'_ Spike thinks to himself, not sure if he could lie about the family's secret seeing as how he's the newest part of the team and he really can't help himself around Violet, there's just something about her.

"Um sorry stranger but that's not Chase." Violet answers for Spike, who turns around to see Bree and Adam who were now sitting at their table. "Spike?!" "Oh don't worry it's just my brother and sister, Adam and Bree." Spike explains to Violet as he ignores them. "Wait Spike?... Aren't you supposed to be home with Chase?" Adam asks. "Yeah but he's busy." Spike answers. "Busy? With wha-" Bree starts before she notices Chase walk into the cafeteria, still shirtless.

"Chase why're you and Spike here in school and… why're you shirtless?" Bree asks pausing as she looks at Chase up and down, as Chase walks into the cafeteria still in only his swim shorts. "Spike and I had gone to the beach earlier, but then what do ya' know, Spike got into trouble and we ended up having to run away to blend in here at school. At least that's what he said before he left me with Principal Perry to get him enrolled in our school!" Chase responds looking angrily at Spike from across the table, who just rose his hands in surrender. "It couldn't of been that bad." Spike mumbles.

"Not that bad! It took forever! Do even realize how hard it is to enroll when you…" Chase stops as he notices Violet at the table, "didn't bring any of the paperwork to get you registered." Chase finish's after thinking fast on how to cover what he was going to say instead of how close to impossible it was for him to make an identity for someone who barely existed for a week. "Hey I would've been all for helping you out bro but… I got distracted." Spike states, looking back at Violet at the last part of his sentence. "Riiiight." Chase responds sarcastically. "Here Chase put this on." Adam says getting up quickly to hand Chase his hoodie, after noticing the amount of attention from other students checking Chase out. "Oh thanks." Chase says, nervously taking Adam's hoodie.

"So I'm registered in the school now?" Spike asks. "Oh uh yeah…" Chase responds, a bit surprised at Adam actually being nice to him, and in public. "Well looks like you will be seeing more of me." Spike says to Violet, who everyone had yet to meet. "So who's your girlfriend Spike?" Bree asks, Spike choosing to stay quiet and glare at Bree who smiled smugly at making it awkward for him.

"Hi I'm Violet." Violet says, waving at the lab rats. "Hi Violet, so how do you and Spike know each other?" Bree asks curiously. "We actually just met recently, he helped me out with Principal Perry, my locker and pretty much everything around here." Violet says, the others looking at her in disbelief at the thought of Spike ever doing anything she just said. "Yeah that sounds nothing like Spike." Adam says bluntly, causing Violet to look at him confused. "You know that exactly what I keep hearing, but honestly I think he's not THAT bad." Violet says in Spike's defense. "Yeah well, stay for a while and say that again if you still believe that." Chase says.

"Oh come off it, he's you brother. You guys can't really think that badly of him." "We don't it's just that… some of the things he does are a bit… intense." Bree says, after attempting to find the right words. "Well I'm not one to judge and besides I like him the way he is." Violet points out. "Alright enough about me, guys what do you think about me coming here to school with you?" Spike asks, wanting to change the subject. "Crazy." "Awesome!" "Really?" the lab rats said simultaneously.

"What'd you mean by "really" Bree? And honestly Chase look on the bright side, at least now you'll get to see first-hand what happens when I'm around." Spike responds. "I meant really as in, what's Mr. Davenport gonna say about this." Bree points out. "Eh Davenport…" "Mr. Davenport!" Chase suddenly shouts, quickly getting out of his seat before pulling Spike out of his. "Well Violet it was nice meeting you and all. I hope you like it here, but right now Spike and I have to go back home before our dad does." Chase explains quickly as he attempts to drag Spike away, Spike groaning in annoyance before saying goodbye to Violet before jumping up and knocking Chase down, catching him by his arm to drag him away.

"Hey Spike real quick." Violet says, grabbing Spike's hand and writing something down. "Alight then c'ya around I guess." Violet says. "Yeah definitely." Spike says, before Chase pulls him away by his arm as he looks down to see that Violet had written her number. Looking back at Violet one last time, Spike sees her put her hand up to the side of her face in a "call me" expression.

* * *

**To Vampiregirl: Was that okay? Sorry it took so long, but I'm working on the next chapter and it should be done by this weekend, I hope.**


	4. Fireworks

**Author's Note: Here it is chapter 4! Hello, yes I finally get to update sooner than last time, which is a relief cause school can be so stressful… but you know education is important (apparently). Anyways I hope you love this one just as much Vampiregirl, and all my other Fuzzy Buddy's honestly I can't even begin to thank you enough for your patience with me, it really means a lot. And for those of you wondering, Spike might come off as a bit different… not in the sense of being all nice and stuff (cause really why should Spike be nice?!) but just more outgoing in the sense of having a more playful side rather than just anger, I mean come on he's got to have more personality than that otherwise this story would be like Frankenstein and his bride which would be awesome but for now I hope you enjoy this and that it was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lab Rats… or Violet, she belongs to Vampiregirl (who I'm hoping not to disappoint).**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Fireworks**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.)**

"Do you have any idea how risky that was! And don't even get me started on how you basically left me for dead with Perry and another thing …" '_Hmm Violet.'_ Spike thinks to himself, having spaced out from Chase's lecture, thinking about how suddenly some girl just shows up becomes all he can think about… at least until he heard Chase say "Davenport might not even let you go to school, he'd probably just say you're still too unstable and make up something like it was all just a misunderstanding to Perry." "No!" Spike shouted out, cutting Chase short.

"What'd you mean no? Spike it's not like you even liked school in the first place. From what I heard you picked a fight with the football team and mainly Trent-" "Pussy." Spike interrupts. "-and Principal Perry." "Bitch." Spike interrupts again. "And it's that kind of attitude that'll make Mr. Davenport take you out of school." Chase points out.

'_Great now I gotta convince Davenport to let me go to school.'_ Spike thinks to himself in annoyance. "And another thing…" "Alright! I get it, I fucked up." Spike says interrupting Chase, again. "Look I know I'm not exactly some role model for anybody but I sure as hell am not gonna be treated like some hard ass criminal just for being myself." Spike explains. "Yeah well, maybe if you stopped acting like one then people wouldn't treat you that way." Chase replies, trying to tell Spike that his actions are what cause people to treat him the way they do.

"You know what Chase, you're a teenage bionic genius who is completely oblivious to what's right in front of him." "That is no-" Chase tries interrupting before Spike shouts. "Gah! And I'm just a NORMAL, TOUGH and IN CONTROL bionic TEENAGER that knows what he wants, and if that makes me a bad person then that's fine by me. But don't ask me to change when this is who I am, who I 've always been!" Spike shouts out, disgusted with the very idea of changing for someone's benefit. "Okay well, that's not exactly normal Spike." Chase points out, still trying to prove his point.

"And how am I OBLIVIOUS to what's in front of me?" Chase asks in frustration. "Yeah well… whatever." Spike responds ignoring Chase's question, before grabbing the house phone before heading towards the lab and dialing Violet's number, reading it off his hand. *bmmm* *bmmm* "Hey stranger? Heh sorry who is this?" Violet asks. "It's Spike." Spike responds, smiling at Violet's. "Oh hey! So what goes on?" Violet responds, excited about hearing Spike on the other line.

"No much, my brother's giving me a whole lecture on how I should behave and all that shit about how I should "treat people the way you want to be treated"." Spike explains. "Oh wow that sucks, but you know he is kind of right, I mean you didn't seem bad at all around me." Violet says. "So… whose side are you on?' Spike asks curiously, not sure whether he should still talk or just hang up and be frustrated. "MINE!" Violet shouts out in response, making Spike pull the phone away from his ear in pain, before putting it back. "What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asks. "I'm not on anybody's side… Don't get me wrong, I think your cool and all about sticking up for being yourself and all but come on, I don't think even you would treat other people like shit just cause you can."

'_You have no idea.'_ Spike thinks to himself before responding, "Well I think of it more as me treating people the way they treat me, if they wanna come out and be a bitch then I guarantee I'ma be the first one to throw that shit back at 'em." Spike answers. "Damn…" Violet says. "What?" "Oh nothing, but you literally just said what I was gonna tell you just now. You know because you said your brother was telling you about treating others the way they want to be treated, but what if they're the ones starting it? I hate that shit!" Violet says. "I know right? And it just sucks you know, when people expect you change for what they think is better when really there's nothing wrong in the first place." Spike responds, feeling calmer already.

"Yeah I know what you mean, and actually my friend Breana just invited me to some club her uncle owns or something like that but anyways I was wondering if maybe you, I don't know if you might want to come with me?" Violet asks a bit nervously. "Like on a date?" Spike asks, smirking at the thought of Violet asking him out. "Well yeah! I mean I know we just met and all but I figured…" "Hell yeah." Spike interrupted before Violet started rambling into thinking he wasn't interested. "Really?! I mean, really?" Violet asks. "Heh he yeah I mean what else am I gonna say, besides you're cool." Spike responds. _'Also really cute when you're nervous.'_ Spike thought to himself.

"Alright so I'll text you the address." "No wait um, I'm actually calling you on my house phone right now, so yeah how about you just tell me and I'll meet you there okay." Spike says. _'Does it even matter if I have a phone?'_ Spike thinks to himself as he hears Violet telling him the address and to just meet her around 6. "Alright see you there." Spike responds before hanging up, going over to Davenport's computer to look up the club Violet had in mind, so he knew how to get there. _'Hmmm 6 o'clock… What am I gonna where?'_ Spike thinks to himself as he looks at the clock on the computer, reading 4:46. _'Alright no worries I got plenty of time… right?'_ Spike thinks, feeling a bit self-conscious about a date with Violet.

'_Yeah I got time… besides it not like it's a real date, we just met.' _Spike thinks, starting to get more conflicted and frustrated. "Ugh, I'm so bored!" Spike mutters to himself as he looks around for something to do. "Alright I might as well just start getting ready then." Spike mutters to himself as he walks to Chase's capsule, to get changed. Soon Spike comes out fully changed in a white t-shirt with an opened up plaid shirt and regular jeans and a pair of high tops. _'What the… this is too much like Chase!' _Spike thinks as he looks down at his clothes, before going to the control panel from the capsules, not wanting to look lie Chase would casually. Not to be harsh but Spike wanted something more casual for himself as he went through the entire stock of clothes on the capsule's control panel, before making his decision.

'_Much better'_ Spike thinks as he walks out of the capsule. Wearing a black and red Linkin Park shirt with a leather jacket, slightly ripped jeans and red and black converse high tops. 'Hmm its 5:15 now… is it too early if I leave now? Yeah probably, but it's so boring here, wait how am I even gonna get out of here with Chase upstairs, keeping an eye on me?' Spike thinks to himself, as he devises a simple plan to get Chase out of his way so he can meet Violet at the club.

"Hey Chase you mind comin' down here for a minute?!" Spike shouts out as he gets ready by the door. "What do you want Spi- mmmm" Chase was about to ask, not able to finish as Spike quickly grabs him from behind. Duct taping Chase's mouth quickly before pushing him onto Davenport's chair and taping all around him making sure it's secure. "No I know what you might be thinking, or at least I think I do. But don't worry I'm not gonna go off and destroy the world or anything like that." Spike starts explaining, as Chase simply shouts into the duct tape around his mouth in frustration, trying to get loose but to no avail. "Look Chase, I know it didn't go so well with the beach and all that stuff earlier but hey at least we tried to have fun and we were till that guy showed up! So just don't worry, I'll be back… hmmm we I get back." Spike says simply before walking out of the lab. _'That went a lot better than I thought it would…' _Spike thinks.

* * *

**(30 minutes later/Spike's P.O.V.)**

"Hey excuse me, but my friend invited me here earlier and her parents sort of own this place so can I get in?" I ask, trying to act polite so the man with the rope would let me in cause let's face it, there's no way I'm gonna make it inside with this many people in line, this place must be huge I mean god damn. "What friend, wait… what's your name sir?" the man asks as he grabs a clipboard, going down the list. "It's Spike." I respond simply, trying to keep my voice from sounding so rough and deep. "Hmm right, alright come on in." the man says, looking at me a bit suspiciously as he lets me through. _'It's not like I got a gun to shoot this place up with.'_ I think to myself, not liking it whenever I get that look from people.

Going in the first thing I notice is the dance floor, filled with music blaring through huge speakers on what looked like a stage with a DJ, some random bright neon lights and fog illuminating the people dancing or at least some of them, most were all just mostly grinding up on each other it's like they don't have room for themselves to breathe. I start trying to walk around the grinding orgy, while I try looking through the crowd for Violet.

Shortly after, I see her at the bar part of the club sitting next to a blonde girl just talking. _'Alright here goes nothin' _I think as I make my way over to them, having to cut through a bit of the orgy, feeling somebody's hand on my ass. _'They'd better be thankful for still having it if I didn't see Violet.' _I think to myself trying to stay relaxed, remembering who I'm here for.

"Hey Violet!" I shout so she can hear me over the blaring music. "Spike!" Violet shouts back with a smile on her face as she gets up and tackles me in a hug, before pulling away a bit too soon for my liking. Letting me get a good look at her though. She was wearing a black lace and leather corset top with purple ribbons lacing in on the sides, a matching short black skirt and some purple ruffles close to the waist with some black knee high, purple laced boots.

"So who's your boyfriend?" the blonde girl asks. "Not my boyfriend Breana, just a friend." Violet responds, putting me down a bit when she thinks of me as just a friend... "Well if you don't want him, I'd be more than happy to take him off your hands." Breana teases. "As if! Spike this is my friend Breana, Breana this is Spike." Violet introduces. "Nice to meet you." I say, a bit flustered at the idea of them both fighting over me, but hey I'm more into Violet anyways. "Spike? Huh cool name." Breana says, winking after she said that as she smiles flirtatiously towards Spike.

"So Spike you wanna dance?" Violet asks. "Hmm not sure if I know how." I say honestly, because I'd rather not look like I'm waving an invisible pickle in the air. "It's alright, I'll teach you and besides it's like we're gonna be joining the orgy in the middle of the dance floor." Violet responds, as she leads me away. "It was nice meeting you!" her friend Breana shouts out while I just wave back, before turning my attention back to Violet who after turning around put her arms on my shoulders, lacing her hands behind my head. "Alright just put your hands on my waist." Violet instructs, as I follow eagerly. "And you just wanna move your body to the beat of the music, you know just feel it." Violet explains as she starts to move her body, while I try to follow her movements.

Soon we're both really starting to get into the groove, just smiling at each other having a good time. Before suddenly the music stops, everyone looking around confused until the DJ comes up on the stage center. "Alright now everybody, I'm gonna need someone to come up here on stage and sing for this next song. Anybody? How about you with the black and purple corset?" The DJ announces, before he points over to Violet with a spotlight lighting up on her. "Uh how about no." Violet responds, but not loud enough for the DJ to hear. "Violet, why not?" I ask a bit curious as to why she didn't want to sing when she's done it before. "I've never performed in a crowd this big before Spike; I've always done it in small cafes and stuff." Violet whispers to me as she tries to signal to the DJ she won't sing.

"Would you do it for me?" I ask. _'Where did that come from?! I wanna hear her sing but not if she's too uncomfortable.'_ I think to myself. "That depends, do you want to hear me sing?" she asks. "Yeah." I respond simply, as she starts walking up to the stage with me following closely behind. Violet going on while I stay close by off stage. "Alright! We have us a taker here, so what'll you be singing for us tonight Ms.?" The DJ asks as he hands her the microphone. "My names Violet, and I'll be singing Firework by Katy Perry." Violet announces, as the DJ rushes over to the Sonic producer to play the background music while Violet got ready to start.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in."_ Violet starts out lowly, looking around a bit nervous until I see her look down at me. I simply smile in response for her to continue. _"Do you ever feel already buried deep! Six feet under, scream, but no one else seems to hear a thing! Do you know that there's still a chance for you, cause there's a spark in you!"_ Violet sings out, coming out stronger now as she starts the chorus and the people around start cheering.

"_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night, like the fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework! Come one let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh! Oh! Oh! As you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh! Oh! Oh! You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own." _Violet continues, her voice blowing people away as they start to dance now, while I just look at Violet completely mesmerized.

'_Hmm I wonder…'_ I think to myself while I watch her performance. "Everybody give it up for Ms. Violet! We're definitely gonna have to ask you to come back sometime." The DJ announces as he takes the mic back from Violet after she finished singing. "Thank you." Violet responds simply, smiling as she quickly left off the stage as the people around cheered her on, some asking for an encore, until the DJ started playing a new song. "Hey Violet that was amazing!" I say as I walk over to her as she jumps over and tackles me in a hug, smiling back at me. Without even thinking I pull her in closer until I felt her soft lips on mine in a quick peck, before I pulled back realizing what I just did. "Oh uh I was just giving you a… congradulatory kiss." I say, hoping I didn't ruin this friendship or whatever this was. _'Is it hot in here now or is just me?'_ I think to myself. But as clique as it sounds from Bree's romance novels, not that I've read them out of boredom or anything like that but I literally felt like sparks were going through my body from that small peck.

Looking down at Violet I see a shocked expression on her face before she quickly recovers. _'At least she not yelling at me or slapping me across the face… yet.'_ I think to myself as I wait for her reaction. "I wanna try something. So don't get mad okay?" Violet asks. _'Why would I get mad at her? If anything she should be mad at me.'_ I think to myself as Violet catches me a bit off guard when she connected our foreheads together, her nose tickling mine a bit, her eyes looking down away from mine as I felt her breathe on my neck. My heart was pounding out of my chest and my breathing seemed to get out of control as she looked up at me. Before her lips soon connected with my own, my body freezing in response as I felt her hands travel up from behind my neck to my jaw.

Those same sparks seeming to grow even more inside as I just stood there, don't think of it the wrong way I enjoyed every little thing she was doing but to be honest I just didn't want to scare her into stopping if I made any kind of movement. Slowly I felt her lips press harder on mine for two more seconds before she pulled away. Our faces a few inches apart, her eyes locking onto mine, staring a bit wide and unsure of what she just did. While mine were full of hope.

I gently place my hands on her waist, hoping it wouldn't scare her away. I leant in slowly, closing my eyes as I connected my lips with hers again. While she put her hands behind my neck, her grip tightening, pulling me in closer if that was possible. I started kissing her gently as she leant in more. The sparks growing more and more until finally, after a short moment of hesitation she kissed back, sending off explosions that felt like… fireworks? Our lips moving together as if they were made for each other. Her soft lips making me feel like I haven't lived until this moment. I couldn't help but smile through the kiss, I wanted this, I needed this.

Our kiss soon intensified itself as Violet moved to lean against the wall close by, her hand still wrapped around my neck pulling me in closer. My mind going numb as I let my emotions take over. I started sucking on her bottom lip begging for entrance. After a soft moan of pleasure she spread her lips open to let my tongue dance with hers. I deepened it as I tilted my head a bit, as I let her tongue explore my mouth. Making me moan in surprise of her taking control so quickly. After a few minutes I pull away, not that I wanted to but I… Need… To… Breathe…

Our chest moving close together as we tried to catch our breath. I found her gaze staring back at me, no longer unsure but more of what looked like… I think pleasure. She gently pushed my body over so that I was against the wall as she found a nice pace to rest her head on my shoulder, her arms snaking around my waist. I let my hand get lost on her back as I pulled her in as if I were comforting her, which I hope I was. "Violet…" "Hmm" she hums back in response for me to continue. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, trying not to make it seem a bit more subtle than it came out sounding. _'Hey it was a lot better when I asked in my head.' _"Hell yeah." Violet responds smiling up at me with what looked like adoration, interrupting my thoughts I looked back at her. Giving her a quick peck before saying, "Good because we are so doing that, a lot more often." Before taking a laughing Violet back to the dance floor to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**(4 hours later/Still Spike's P.O.V.)**

After some dancing and getting to know each other better and a whole lot more making out, everything seemed to be going right. Till earlier when Violet explained how her dad had a curfew for her to be back by 10:30. So I decided to give her a ride on the motorcycle that m and Chase used earlier, which was also how I got to the club in the first place. After barely 5 minutes we finally make it in front of my house, that way I can just look up where Violet lives instead of her trying to give me directions over the noise of the bike.

"Wow this is where you live?" Violet asks in awe. "Um yeah just me, my step mom and dad and siblings." I say as I reach for the door, suddenly remembering how I left Chase tied up in the lab earlier. _'Hmm this should be fun.' _I think to myself, grinning nervously to Violet as I open the door. What I saw at first kind of surprised me. In front of me I saw the whole family in the living room/kitchen area with Chase in Adam's arms both standing, while everyone else was just sitting in the living room couch. Before all their attention suddenly went to me and Violet, Davenport and Chase instantly going over to where I was standing with disapproving and angry expressions on their face. _'Here we go again…'_ I think as I prepare for whatever they have to say this time.

* * *

**Vampiregirl: Sorry about the delay, and I TRIED to get it as much as what you had requested but it didn't feel right so I had to go through a lot of re-editting. So I still hope you love the outcome for it. And don't worry I've already got an idea for chapters 5 and 6 already, but if there's anything you want to request just let me know and I TRY and squeeze it in where it fits okay?**


End file.
